


Blood of our  fathers

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Hannibal, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Loves Will, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: It's been 15 years since Hannibal last saw Will.  He still remembers seeing his bright blue eyes filled with pain and tears as he pressed his hands to the wound on his stomach.Now he is face to face with his past.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t often he was called in to help the FBI, but he has helped out on a few cases with traumatized victims and to figure out how the killers think and where they were going to strike next, so a phone call in the early hours isn’t unusual. He drives out to a small town to the Sheriff’s department. He walks in and stops to see it crawling with FBI agents; he tilts his head as he catches the scent of omega and it confuses him…it can’t be… he thought.  
…Hi baisūnas you miss me?… He hears the words echo in his mind as he saw a flash of a cheeky smile then blinked and the smile was gone.  
“Doc!”  
Turning to the Special Agent walking to him Hannibal smiled, he has known Jack Crawford for years and became friends though work at the Behavioral Analysis Unit department. It had to be major for the FBI to be down here in the middle of nowhere. The man smiled at him and it wasn’t a smile of let’s catch up, this was a smile of relief “Hannibal thank god you here.”  
“Jack you sounded desperate in your message, what is it you got?” He asked, Jack ran his hand down his face as he led him towards the interrogation rooms.  
“Oh god I am desperate. I have a kid in interrogation, he was found at a murder scene.” He told him,  
“What has that got to do with the FBI?” Hannibal asked, he rubbed the back of his neck. He could still smell that scent and it started to drive him crazy.  
“Well we have gotten reports of men going missing over the last 15 years, and as of last week we found 4 of those bodies.” He told Hannibal  
“And you think this kid has something to do with it?”  
He stood in the back room and Hannibal looked into the two-way mirror at a teen. He sat there wearing pale blue scrubs, his hair was damp and Hannibal could make out that it was just starting to curl. The teen had his hands on the table and he looked up at the mirror as if he could see the two men behind it… those blue eyes…he thought… I know them… he thought to himself. “What has he done?”  
“We don’t know yet? We found him in a hotel room with three dead men in the bed room.” Hannibal blinked as Jack handed him the file “We can’t tell if he is the victim or the killer?” The ash blonde opened the file and looked at the scene before him in the photos. There was so much blood and finding a finger or foot print would be difficult. The men looked like they had been torn apart by a wild animal but the teen in the room in front of him didn’t look like a wild animal. His eyes say something else… where have I seen those jewelled orbs?… “What do you think?” Asked Jack  
…. a young man was laid out on the bed naked his hands pressed on his swollen belly. “Do you think we’re having a boy or a girl?”… Hannibal has to shake his head trying to shake away the memory.  
“Hannibal? Are you alright?” Jacked asked, the ash blonde alpha blinked and looked at him.  
“I’m fine, just tried.” He told him before looking back at the teen. “On first glance? I think he is both killer and victim.”  
“You mean those men took him into their hotel room to rape him only for him to snap and kill them?” The special agent asked,  
“Yes.” Hannibal said to him, without looking up from the file “Let me asked you something? Did you find bruises on his body?”  
“Of course we did. We assumed that these men were up to no good. We found him in the shower, the water on cold. We had to take him to the hospital to be checked out.”  
“And did you do a rape kit?” The ash blonde asked, as he looked up at the FBI profiler.  
“Yes and yes it shows sign he had sex but we…” Hannibal interrupt him with a glare before talking.  
“Jack I think it’s pretty clear what you got here don’t you?” He turned and walked to the door to the interrogation, room “May I?” He asked Jack nodded and stood there watching as the Doctor walked in.  
He was hit by the scent of the teen and he stopped …Do you love me?… the phantom in his mind whispered. The teen looked up as Hannibal entered the room and watched the man walk over to him and take a seat across from him. He placed file on the desk and sat there almost mincing the boy. “Hello I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter…”  
“What kind of Doctor?” The boy interrupted, the ash blonde blinked, then smiled.  
“I’m a psychiatrist.”  
“They think I’m crazy?” The chocolate haired teen asked, as he tilted his head to look at the mirror before looking back at the burgundy eyed doctor.  
“No, they don’ think you’re crazy, they just thought it would be easier if you talked me. You haven’t told them your name.” Hannibal explained to the blue-eyed teen as he leaned back in the chair and looked him up and down. “Isn’t you mother and father going to be worried about you?”  
“Mum will be, my dad…” He shrugged, as he watched at the Doctor. 

Hannibal felt an oddly familiar tug in his chest as the boy reminded him of someone he once knew. He tried to keep his face calm and friendly as spoke to the teen. “What is your name?” Hannibal asked.  
“Noah.” He told Hannibal.  
“Noah, a good name, it means rest or comfort.” Noah sighed and nodded “How old are you?” He asked, the teen looked away from him to the small plastic cup of water and picked it, taking a sip.  
“15.”  
“We should find your mother Noah, was she hurt by these men too?” The Doctor inquired, The curly haired teen shook his head and rubbed his bandaged wrists.  
“No he wasn’t.”  
“He?”  
“My mom, he’s one of those omegas, like me.” Hannibal looked down at the file and nodded seeing that the teen has been labelled as an omega.  
“So, Noah what happen?” Hannibal asked him.  
“I don’t remember.” Noah said “I was at the supermarket and then nothing.”  
Hannibal nodded and made some notes. He looked up, there was a question he wanted to ask.  
“Where is your father?” Noah looked up at him and frowned.  
“He tried to kill my mum before I was born.” Hannibal was quiet and felt a bit nervous as Noah told his story. The teen leaned forward his hands folded together as he looked at Hannibal square in the eyes “He was 8 months pregnant with me when my father dragged a blade across his stomach.” The teen watched as Hannibal’s face gave nothing away and he leaned back tilting his head. “He left us to die.”  
“Omegas rarely survive without their alphas especially if something likes that happen.”  
“He isn’t a normal omega and neither am I.” Hannibal now knew who Noah’s mother was and he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“What is your full name Noah?” He asked the teen, who took another sip of his drink,  
“Noah Graham.” Hannibal nods and stands up taking the file with him.  
“We will call your mother for you Noah.”  
“Ačiū tėvas.” Noah said, just as Hannibal was about to leave the room. He turned back and looked at him and saw a small smile on his lips.  
He closed the door and leaned against it, he was aware Jack was waiting for him to speak. “You believe that he couldn’t remember?”  
“Yes.” He lies, as he looked back at Jack “He is being defensive, this is his default behavior, and as for not remembering what happen? Its normal, his brain is trying to block out what happen to him.” He told him as he walked around and looked into the mirror and at Noah.  
“Okay? So, what’s this thing about his mother and father?” Jack asked, Hannibal looked at him and then down at the folder in his arms. “And what did he say to you?”  
“You should call his mother, his name is William Graham.” He told him as he walked out the room.

 

He hid himself away when he saw Will walk into the station and he hadn’t changed much, but that was the omega gene for you. Omega’s tend to always look younger but Will looks like he hasn’t aged a day in 15 years. “I’m here to see my son Noah?” He asked at the desk. Jack looked up from where he sat reading a file when he heard the voice.  
“Mr Graham?” He asked, the omega nodded and walked over but then stopped as he sniffed the area as if he has picked up someone’s scent.  
“What is going on?” He asked an he turned back to look at Jack.  
“Your son was found in a hotel room where three bodies were found.” Hannibal watched Will’s reaction. The man, he pressed his hand to his mouth and then ran his fingers though his thick mop of curly hair.  
“W…Was he hurt?” He asked  
“There are bruises and we believe he was raped.” Will was quiet as if he shut himself off for a moment before looking back up to the FBI agent.  
“I want to take him home.”  
Jack nodded and then turned to look around the station and spotted Hannibal “We just need one more thing, our psychiatrist Doctor Lecter wishes to speak to you about your son.” Will looked up and turned to see the ash blonde walk towards him. He looked back at Jack. His whole demeaner changed from worried parent to cold.  
“Mr. Graham follow me.”

 

Will followed Hannibal into the empty offices. The older man closed the door and locked it as he looked at the back of Will… he was still as beautiful as he remembered. “William.” He whispered as he walked up behind him.  
“Hello Hannibal.” Will said, his voice voided of any emotion. He breathed in his scent and sighed. That smell was embedded in his mind but here smelling his mate after all these years tells him how wrong he was. The burgundy eyed man walked around and looked into bright blue eyes that are the same as their son’s.  
“Will…”  
“Shhh.” The younger man said pressing a finger to Hannibal’s lips “You don’t get to say anything to me that will change my mind about you Hannibal. You sliced me open when I was carrying your pups, we lost one, Noah was lucky to live. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to collect my son and take him home.” Will growled as he went to turn to leave.  
“He killed those men.” Hannibal said, as he watched Will turn his back on him. The omega stopped and turned his head to look at him, his hand on the door handle. “He let those three men take him to the hotel room and fuck him and the he killed them, reminds you of anyone?” He asked. Will turned his head with a smirk. “You were luring me out.”  
“No, I wasn’t.” He told him, he opened the door and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Hannibal grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, a slammed the door before pushing Will up against it. He was lucky that the blinds were drawn and the only light in the room was on the sheriff’s desk. Will gasped as he felt the impact of the door hit his back and knocks the wind out of his lungs, he looked up at Hannibal breathing heavily after all this time his body still ached and burned for Hannibal. “Will.” The alpha growled, he was too close and the vibrations of his growl were making will shivering.   
“Get off me, Hannibal.” Will growled back,   
“15 years Will it’s been 15 years and you still smell the same and our son…” Will bared his teeth him and pushed him away, Hannibal was shocked at Will’s new found strength.   
“He is my son Hannibal!”He snarled as he moved around the older man growling as if he was stalking a deer, some else Hannibal hasn’t seen his will do. “I give birth to him, I wiped his arse taught him how to walk. I cared for him when he was sick I held him when he had nightmares!” He snarled again, his eyes turning amber as he moved up to the Doctor and trapped him against the door. Will shot his hand out to the side of Hannibal's head and rested on the door. “Where were you? Ummm? You left me for dead.”   
“What happen to you?” Hannibal asked, pulling himself back the curly haired man stared at him.   
“Werewolf, but I’m sure your nose has told you already.” 

Will open the door again and walked out still breathing heavily, his eyes burning with tears that he was trying to hide as he walked over to the teen hobbling out from the interrogation rooms. “Noah!” Will sighed in relief; the bright blue eyes of the teen looked up at him.   
“Mum.” Noah dropped the blanket that was warped around his shoulders and ran up to Will and warped his arms around him.   
“Shhh, my baby.” Will ran his fingers through the boy’s damp hair. He looked up at Agent Crawford stood there “Can we go?” Will asked, as he kissed the top of his son’s head.   
“If that is okay will Doctor Lecter?” He asked Will’s eyes narrowed as he turned his head to look at the ash blonde, he stood straight his arms around Noah’s shoulders.

Hannibal walked over to them straighten his tie, his eyes went from Will to Noah and he couldn’t help but frown at the thought of what could have been. He had wondered over the years if Will survive what happen, he didn’t think that he would be infected by the dead pup. “Yes I think it would be best if they went home, we have their contact information if we need to speak to Noah or William again.”   
“Alright, then you are free to go,” Jack said to Will, the young man shocks the profiler’s hand and then turned to Hannibal and shook his hand. He then pulls away and takes Noah towards the exit not looking back as they kept moving to the car.

Noah looked at his mother as they sit the car as they pull out of the parking lot “Was that him?” Noah asked, Will tighten his hands around the wheel as he took deep breaths. “Was that my father?”   
“Yes.” He told him, they were quiet for a little while as they felt the cold night air come through the open the windows. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Will asked   
“Umm, I did until they ruined it.” He sighed, as he leaned back into his seat “All they had to do was screw me, but no they wanted to kill me… so I killed them.” Noah mumbled,  
“Can’t be helped we need to feed and it only seems to be the perves that come out.” Noah nodded and sighed as he looked back out the car window.   
“Will he come looking for us?”   
“Yes.


End file.
